


Winter in Nepal

by theorchidhorror



Series: OverPrompt [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i love my perfect robot son, my first overwatch fic sorry, tags to be added i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchidhorror/pseuds/theorchidhorror
Summary: Genji can't get Zenyatta out of his mind. He reflects on why that is.





	Winter in Nepal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jocuments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocuments/gifts).



> The start of a collection of prompted drabbles from my tumblr (misspauling)  
> Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."

It’s a quiet winter afternoon when he first realizes. 

Snow had fallen the night before, leaving at least an inch of the stuff dusted across the monastery. Growing up, Genji had always prefered the prefered the spring to winter; the feeling of the warm sun on his skin, the emergence of the cherry blossoms after a season’s sleep. Everything is new and blooming- especially in Hanamura.

But since coming to Nepal, and staying with the Shambali, Genji’s grown something of a fondness for winter. The air around him is usually still- peaceful, and the way the cold mountain air burns in his lungs reminds him that he’s still human. Most importantly, it reminds him that sometimes, things must die to be born anew. And of course, there’s the occasional snowball fight that he likes to incite, but that sounds far less enlightened.

On this particular day, Genji opts to skip the early morning meditation in the temple with the rest of the brothers in favor of walking the grounds to his favorite rooftop, facing the mountains. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy the time with the Shambali- in fact, he feels more at home here than he ever did at home with his clan. It’s just that sometimes Genji needs the alone time- to think, to watch the sunrise, occasionally to write a letter or two.

Most of all, Genji needs the time away from his master.

The time spent with Zenyatta here in the monastery has been a pivotal time in Genji’s life, there’s no denying. With his master’s help, Genji can finally say he is at peace with himself and his place in the world. But with that inner peace has come time to contemplate… other things. Namely, a future-  _ his  _ future. It was never something he bothered himself with growing up- his future had been planned for him from birth, after all. And during his time with Overwatch, Genji found it hard to make it through the burden of day to day life- let alone plan for his time after. But now, here in Nepal, he has time. Time to meditate on what it is  _ he  _ wants- not the Shimada clan, not Overwatch- only Genji.

And with all that time to ponder, he has to wonder why, no matter where he sees himself in the future, Genji can’t imagine his life without Zenyatta in it.

So yeah, maybe he’s avoiding Zenyatta. But just until he can figure out what this means. And if that means missing a few group meditations to trek out into the snow to be alone, so be it.

He hardly has much time for thinking today though. He’s only just settled in when suddenly, something cold and hard strikes Genji on the back of his head and the air around him explodes into flurries of white...a snowball? It puts him on alert, and Genji scans the ground for the one interrupting his meditation, vaguely irritated at the intrusion.

It’s not until he hears the unmistakable laughter from below that Genji realizes Zenyatta’s come looking for him. 

“Master.”

“You were missed today among the monks, Genji.”

From behind his visor, Genji can feel his face grow hot, though he’s unsure if it’s with embarrassment or something else entirely. “My apologies, Sensei, I thought I could use the time alone. For reflection.”

Zenyatta nods with a soft  _ hmm _ , and after a moment waves a hand at Genji, beckoning him off the roof and to the omnic’s side. “Come, one cannot survive on meditation alone. Snow and the mountains may be good for clearing your mind, but you are still human. I would hate to see my brightest pupil freeze to death on a fine day such as this.”

Genji obliges him and gracefully scales down the building and back onto the ground. Silently, the two take off towards the monastery and before long, have reached Genji’s room. Without a word, the two split; Genji sits, cross-legged on the floor while Zenyatta hovers above the small fireplace in the corner of the room, trying to light a fire for his student. After a moment, a small fire is blazing and, with a triumphant chuckle the omnic joins Genji on the floor.

“You have been distant lately, my student.” Zenyatta’s words are quiet, non-accusatory, but still Genji feels a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach. Of  _ course  _ he’d noticed the change in his student’s demeanor. “Is something troubling you?”

It’s a simple enough question, but a million different answers run through his mind. He could deny everything- lie to Zenyatta about why he’s been spending so much time alone. Or he could tell him the truth- the truth that, until about ten seconds ago, Genji hadn’t even been able to admit to himself.  _ Or  _ he could run away, mid-conversation, and never return to the monastery again- he could herd sheep or something....  _ Does herding sheep require much skill _ ? That definitely seems like the easiest of his options- if not the most impractical.

“...Genji?”

Genji meets his master’s eyes, suddenly overly aware of how much time has passed since Zenyatta’s query. “Sensei, I-” Genji drops his eyes to the floor, swallowing hard. It’s now or never. If Genji doesn’t get this off his chest now, he knows it’ll be something he’ll regret for the rest of his days. And if Zenyatta doesn’t feel the same way? Well… there’s always the sheep thing. “I think I’m in love with you. And I’m terrified.”

The confession seems to hang there between them, swirling around their heads like the faint wisps of smoke from the fire. Neither man speaks and, for what seems like an eternity, only the ambient distant sounds of the birds and wind outside the room, coupled with the soft whir emitting from his master’s chassis can be heard. Something about that, at least, is a small comfort to Genji. The Omnics all give off a similar sound- Zenyatta once likened it to the Omnic equivalent of breathing, but something about Zenyatta’s is unique… it puts Genji at ease.

Finally, Zenyatta sighs, and Genji prepares himself for the worst.

“Fear…” Zenyatta pauses- considering, and then takes one of Genji’s hands within his own. “Fear is in the mind, my student. It is what we chose to  **do** when faced with that fear that truly matters.”

He takes Genji’s hand and brings it up to his face, touching the man’s bare skin to the warm metal. As the two touch, a small spark of electricity zaps Genji’s hand and he breathes out something akin to a gasp. A kiss. An actual, honest to god kiss.  

“I love you too, Genji.”


End file.
